Poor Sport
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Bullying Sesshoumaru into a game of truth or dare doesn’t end quite how Inuyasha expected.


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This was written for Inuyasha Captions (community./iycaptions/) Week Three image.

- - - -

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? You too chicken to play?" Inuyasha taunted, drawing a low, threatening snarl from the taiyoukai's lips. "Too scared that someone might ask some big secret? Or are you too afraid of what we might dare you to do?"

The condescending tone in Inuyasha's voice was more than enough to change his mind. "This Sesshoumaru fears nothing, whelp."

"Then why don't ya prove it, ya bastard!"

"Inuyasha, if he doesn't want to play he doesn't have to. We have enough people without him," a soft sweet voice called from the next room where the hanyou's entourage was set up for the weekend.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a second before narrowing. Why had his father done this to him? It was bad enough to have a half-breed as a brother, but to have to supervise the idiot's sleep over? Though he hadn't known **she** was here, not until he heard that voice, the voice that haunted his dreams. Now he **had** to play.

It wasn't that he wanted to associate with Inuyasha and his friends, the complete opposite really, but he just couldn't pass up the chance to be close to her, to hear her laugh, to learn more about her, and with Inuyasha's friend Miroku present, to see her with a lot less clothing on. Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes. He was actually thankful for the perverted monk. How pathetic. How had a little human girl, no, she wasn't a little girl anymore. How had a beautiful goddess of a miko caught his attention so completely?

"Sure, wench, but just think how much fun we could have with him!" Inuyasha yelled back to the girl in the other room. "Mr. 'I'm so much better than everyone else'? I've got like twelve **awesome** dares for him!"

"Inuyasha, just leave him alone."

The hanyou frowned and shrugged his shoulders before walking away without giving Sesshoumaru a second glance, so when he plopped down next to Kagome on the couch in the giant rec. room and saw his older brother standing in the doorway he didn't know what to think. "You mean you're actually gonna play?" he asked incredulously.

"This Sesshoumaru was directed to supervise you and your," he glanced around the room in distaste, "friends. I will participate but only so that I can ensure that you do not do something stupid. You lack even the very basic common sense."

"Hey, fuck you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inu, let's just start, okay?" The hanyou looked at her in frustration but his shoulders slumped in defeat. He couldn't help but do what she asked. She was irresistible. "Alright, everyone come over here so we can all sit together." Kagome watched as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat around where she and Inuyasha were already sitting. She was more than surprised when Sesshoumaru claimed the empty spot on the other end of the couch so that she was sandwiched between the brothers and she fought back a blush that threatened to announce to the whole room just how she felt about the dog demon at her right.

"Kagome, I think that we're grossly outnumbered here," Sango said with a laugh, looking around and seeing that there were only two girls and four guys. This promised to be an interesting game of truth or dare.

"Well, I guess that means we go first, right?" Kagome replied. "You go Sango."

Sango appeared to be in deep thought for a few moments before a wicked smile spread across her lips. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Of course Inuyasha chose dare, just like he always did, and the girls silently conversed with just their eyes for a moment before nodding. "I dare you to… prank call Kikyo." Miroku and Shippo burst out laughing and Inuyasha glowered at them before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and hit just two buttons to call the girl he had a huge crush on.

Sesshoumaru waited until the hanyou's call was finished to speak. "Do you think it was wise, dear brother, to call her from your own **personal** cell phone?" His tone said everything else necessary. Inuyasha had just proved his lack of common sense perfectly.

"Oh just fuck off," Inuyasha growled half-heartedly while mentally kicking himself. His mood was instantly improved though when he remembered that is was now his turn. He could get back at Sango for the dare or he could fuck with his brother. The decision took only seconds. "Sesshoumaru, truth or dare?"

Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Whatever it would be, chances were good it would be ridiculous. "Dare," he answered in a bored tone.

"Ha! You just fucked yourself, buddy!" Inuyasha cackled. "I dare you to… let Kagome braid your hair." The entire room fell silent for a minute, the silence broken by a loud smack and then a yipping Inuyasha holding on to his arm. For a human Kagome could hit hard! "What? I think he'd look **great** in braids!"

"Sure, but why me?" she hissed at him.

"Ummm…. Cuz I don't know how to braid?"

Kagome growled at her friend before looking expectantly at Sesshoumaru for his decision. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod and Kagome had trouble breathing for a moment. "I'm gonna need you to move," she almost whispered. Sesshoumaru gave her and odd look before standing up and she expected him to sit at her feet like any normal person would do. Instead the miko squealed when he picked her up and sat her on the back of the couch before sitting down in front of her. "Not quite what I meant, but whatever. It's your turn now, Sesshoumaru," she said quietly before nervously touching his hair.

Everyone but the demon with his head between her knees missed the little gasp she let out when she felt just how silky his hair was, and he had to hold back a smug smirk. Sesshoumaru had to fight to concentrate when her fingers began to move through the length of his hair as she separated it into sections and began the task that he hoped would take a very long time. He could feel her knees shaking on either side of his shoulders and it took everything he had not to run his hands up and down her long curvy legs.

He thought for a moment before deciding on his first victim. "Monk, truth or dare?"

Miroku's eyes widened with shock and more than a little bit of fear. Either choice would be horrible, that he knew for sure. He glanced between Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango for help, noticing that Kagome appeared to be off in her own little world. Finally he sucked in a deep breath and chose. "Truth."

Sesshoumaru would have shaken his head at the monk's cowardice if it wouldn't have disrupted Kagome's task. He was enjoying it far too much for that. "Why do you grope every female you can? And do not think to lie. This Sesshoumaru will know immediately."

Miroku turned twelve shades of purple in rapid succession and stared at the floor in front of him. "Is it too late to pick dare?"

"Far too late," the taiyoukai replied darkly.

"Fine, I grab girls' asses because…" he paused for a moment and Sango elbowed him in the ribs. "…becausetheyalwayshitmeforitandIlikeitwhentheyhitme."

Kagome frowned, having missed the whole thing while Shippo and Inuyasha were both gasping for air between bouts of hysterical laughter. Sango had the strangest look on her face, somewhere between horror and nausea. "What did he say?" the miko asked anyone who might answer.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back so he could look at Kagome, well, that and it was a good excuse to get a little closer to her. "The monk has just admitted that he gropes females because he likes it when they hit him."

"EEEeeeewww!" Kagome squealed. "Damn, Miroku! I knew you were a pervert but… wow!" When she saw the look on her friend's face she smiled. "Miroku, I think we all already knew that."

His eyes locked with hers. "You… did?"

Sango smacked his arm and winked at him. "Always knew it, Miroku. You thought it was a secret?"

Miroku let out a sigh of relief and then smirked himself. It was his turn. "Shippo, truth or dare?"

The game continued on in the same fashion for almost two hours and even Sesshoumaru had to admit he was having fun… but that could have something to do with the pile of clothing he had sitting next to him. Miroku looked just as pleased with himself as both males had managed to get both girls stripped down to just their underwear. Inuyasha and Shippo had gotten the brunt of the worst dares and somehow Miroku and Sesshoumaru had gotten off quite easy.

"Sesshoumaru, truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dare," he answered without taking his eyes off of the beauty of a nearly naked Kagome sitting beside him.

Inuyasha smirked wickedly. This time he was gonna get him for sure. There was no way Kagome would allow it so Sesshoumaru would have to take a penalty dare and he could bring out the big guns. "I dare you to take Kagome's clothes up to your room and hide them from her."

Miroku smiled and Sango gasped. Shippo laughed and Inuyasha yelped as Kagome grabbed hold of one fluffy **sensitive** ear and pulled it down to her lips. "I will kill you," she hissed dangerously. When she let go of the aching appendage to tell Sesshoumaru that he'd better not, the taiyoukai was nowhere to be found… and neither were her clothes. "Damn it Inuyasha! I'm going to make you wish you were never born," she growled before stomping away.

"You have no idea what you just did, do you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his dense friend.

"What?"

"You just made his day… night… whatever," Shippo answered.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "He's been trying to get her naked all night long, among other things, and you just got her alone with him in his room while barely dressed!"

Inuyasha had a confused look on his face for a few seconds before his eyes widened. "Fuck!" he yelled while scrambling to get up, just to find himself immediately pinned under one of Shippo's annoying illusions which was then strengthened by one of Miroku's sutras. "What the fuck!?"

"You're going to leave them alone," the monk said with a chuckle. "Sango my dear, would you like to join me out by the pool?" Sango smacked him when he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and then took his hand, letting him lead her out of sight. Shippo was left to watch over a seriously pissed off Inuyasha… and he had all kinds of fun ideas to pass the time.

--Upstairs—

Sesshoumaru was sitting on his bed, gazing out the window as if he wasn't waiting for her to come barging in while he tried his hardest to not be visibly aroused by the time she arrived. He wasn't having much luck. He'd hidden her clothes alright. She would never find them without his help, and he wasn't planning on helping her any time soon.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called quietly from the open door. He acknowledged her presence by looking at her and she stuttered while watching him look at her mostly bare skin like a starving man looks at a t-bone. "Whe… whe… where are m… my clothes?"

He smirked at her and she shivered uncontrollably. "They are here somewhere." He returned his daze to the window, though he was really watching her reflection in the glass where she stood angrily behind him, hands on her hips and shoulders set in just the perfect angle to accentuate her breasts even more.

"Where?" she demanded rather meekly.

"What would you be willing to do for me to tell you?"

Kagome's face flared a bright red and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "**Do** for you?"

"That is what I said. Perhaps we should continue the game."

"You want to play truth or dare with just me?" After a second Kagome realized that she would be able to either dare him to return her clothes or make him tell her where they were. "Fine, but I go first."

"My dear miko, it is this Sesshoumaru's turn." Again she was wracked with shivers at the tone of promise in his voice. "So, will it be truth or would you prefer dare?"

Kagome's mind was screaming at itself half wanting her to pick dare because whatever it was he had in mind, chances were good she wanted to do it anyway, and the other half wanted truth because it was still nervous and shy and uncertain. Finally she gave in and whispered "Truth."

"Tell me, Ka-go-me, why is it that every time I am in your presence you become aroused? Why do you shiver when I look at you or speak to you?" Kagome tuned around and covered her face with her hands. She had hoped that he would never notice it but apparently he had. "Are you going to answer?" he whispered in her ear, suddenly standing right behind her. When she shook her head he smirked and kicked the door closed with his foot, the noise startling her for a moment. One clawed finger slipped under the back of her bra and he pulled her slowly backwards. "Then dare it is."

With an imperceptible movement of his wrist the lacy undergarment was suddenly loose. Immediately her hands moved to cover herself and he allowed it, instead slipping his fingers under the shoulder straps. Sesshoumaru leaned down and trailed his tongue along her spine towards her lower back, the sensation distracting her enough that he managed to free her of the bra completely.

It took her a moment to realize she was now in nothing but panties in his presence, and with her hands over her breasts she turned around and glared at him. "I came to get my clothes, not take off more!"

"But this Sesshoumaru would much prefer it this way." He watched her narrowed eyes widen slightly. "And you did change your choice to dare, did you not?" He held her bra up in front of her and without thinking she grabbed for it, leaving herself uncovered. Using his demon speed he caught her wrists and brought first one and then the other to his lips, pressing kisses to her palms. She looked down and to the right when his eyes focused on her now bare chest. "Kagome?" he asked softly. "I would much prefer the answer to my questions than a silly dare."

Kagome glared at him. "You cut off my bra and **then** decide you liked truth better? Well that's just too fuckin' bad. Now let me go!"

The demon leaned in and licked her earlobe before kissing down the side of her throat. "But I haven't told you my dare. This Sesshoumaru is having a difficult time focusing on anything other than you. Do you wish to know why?" When she didn't answer he continued. "It is because this Sesshoumaru craves you like nothing and no one else ever before. I simply wish to know if you feel the same."

She looked at him in surprise and was frozen by the look in his eyes. "Y… you…?"

"This Sesshoumaru is attracted to you," Each phrase was punctuated by a kiss in a new location, staring at her collar bone.

"… to your body," a kiss over her heart,

"…to your mind," a kiss to her forehead,

"…to your sweet voice," a kiss to her lips,

"…to your delicious scent, "a kiss right under her ear,

"…to your laughter," a kiss to her throat,

"…to your loyalty," a kiss to her temple,

"…to your aura," a kiss to the tip of her nose,

"…to everything that makes you Kagome."

By the time he finished Kagome had tears in her eyes. Not sure why she was crying he let go of her wrists, only to find them thrown around his neck. "Truth or dare?" she whispered before sniffling.

Sesshoumaru allowed his arms to wrap around her, his hands caressing silky soft skin. "Truth," he breathed into her ear, making her shiver and moan softly.

"Do you mean it?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you feel the same?" the now nervous taiyoukai asked softly.

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Knowing she felt the same made him feel things he'd never even imagined possible. "Dare."

"I dare you… to prove it."

He studied her face, looking for any hesitance. Fining none, he nodded. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to belong to this Sesshoumaru forever, to be my mate."

Kagome reached up and grabbed a few of the several braids his long silver was separated into and pulled his face down to kiss him. The world disappeared as their lips met and soon Kagome found herself laid out on his bed, looking up at him as he quickly removed his own clothes. She watched as he locked the door and then stalked to where she lay like a leopard sneaking up on its prey. She smiled at him, opening her arms, and Sesshoumaru crawled up her body until her arms wrapped around his neck.

He took his time, worshipping every inch of her body until he finally came to the only part that remained hidden. Looking up at her he saw approval in her eyes and he finally peeled her panties from her perfect form. She was pure, untouched, and he would forever be the only one granted such a pleasure. Kagome looked surprised when his face moved lower. She'd expected him to just do it, though she should have known better. Sesshoumaru did nothing unless he did it right and completely. Making her his mate would be no different.

When his tongue touched her for the first time she squealed in surprise, but his hands on her hips held her still and moments later she was moaning with her eyes locked on him. She'd never imagined that it could feel like that, and every time she was certain it could get no better it did. When she felt him slip a clawed finger inside her virgin passage she tensed, expecting pain, but a flick of his tongue made her forget any and all worries as he pushed her over the edge for the first time. He watched her pant to catch her breath with male pride before he did it again… twice.

By the time he was eye to eye with her again she was in a haze and he waited, just watching her, until she was back with him again. "Are you sure this is what you want?" When she frowned at him he felt real fear for a moment, but when she grabbed his hair again to pull his lips to hers he smiled in their kiss.

Slowly he pressed into her while kissing her passionately until she finally ripped her lips from his to suck in a deep breath. "Oh Kami, that's nice," she whispered. He smirked at her before moving one arm under the small of her back, tilting her slightly and knowing the instant it was perfect by the way her eyes shot open and she gasped. "There," she breathed.

"There?" he asked playfully while thrusting deeper into her body, knowing he was hitting just the right spot.

"Oh fuck yes, **there**! Right there! Harder!"

--Downstairs—

Shippo couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's latest string of curses as he listened to what could only be described as Kagome having repeated **multiple** orgasms.

"Maybe next time we play we should invite Kikyo instead of your brother," Shippo teased.

"When I get loose I'm going to rip your tail right off!" he snarled.

"You know what? It'd be worth it. She sounds happy, doesn't she?" They both were silent for a minute as Kagome screamed Sesshoumaru's name before a string of 'I love you, I love you, oh god yes I love you'. Shippo smirked. "Yep, definitely sounds happy."

--Back Upstairs—

Kagome laughed softly from where she lay with her head resting on Sesshoumaru's chest. "You know, I don't think I've ever had truth or dare end up quite so nice."

The taiyoukai smiled down at his mate. "There is always next time, though it should be a more private game. This Sesshoumaru is certain he could top this one." When she gave him a confused look he kissed the top of her head. "Kagome, my mate, you have experienced just the very basic of the basics. There is so much more I have yet to show you." Kagome squealed as she found herself rolled beneath him.

--Downstairs—

"Of for the love of god!" Inuyasha growled, making Shippo laugh. "I am so never playing truth or dare with him again!"


End file.
